


Blush

by fhartz91



Series: Sorry, Honey, but it's for Work. [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Vogue Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt is determined to give his husband the best orgasm of his life ... for research.





	Blush

“Kurt … _mmm_, Kurt …”

“Yes?” Kurt murmurs, a smile of pure bliss on his face, thoroughly enjoying the position he’s put his poor, suffering husband in.

“_Please_!”

“Not yet, darling. Not yet. Just a little while longer. Remember, this is for research.”

Blaine tugs on the cuffs locking his wrists above his head. There’s a pair around each ankle, too, keeping his legs spread. He digs his heels into the mattress, subconsciously raising his hips, but instead of urging Kurt on, that makes him back away, and Blaine slumps like a lump of overcooked spaghetti. “I … I don’t think I can take much more of this!”

“But aren’t you enjoying yourself, my love?”

“I … I am! _God_, I am! I’m just … I’m going to go out of my mind in a minute if you don’t let me cum!”

“That’s the point!” Kurt sinks slowly down the length of his husband’s cock, then slides just as slowly back up. Blaine’s thighs tremble so hard he makes the whole bed shake. “If this isn’t the best orgasm you’ve ever had, then I won’t be able to make an accurate comparison!”

“Well …” Blaine swallows hard, unsure if the next words out of his mouth are going to help his current situation or make it worse. Lack of blood to the brain can cause lapses in better judgment. He hopes that’s of some comfort to him when he’s out of these cuffs and suffering from a severe case of blue balls “… I don’t think it’ll ever be _first_. It has the potential to be in the top three.”

Kurt pulls away, leaving Blaine cold. Blaine whines through his teeth in frustration, tugging at the cuffs with enough force to dent the bed.

“Why? Why can’t it be first, Blaine?” Kurt asks, his voice as icy as the air around Blaine’s cock. Blaine has had two other lovers beside Kurt. As Kurt glares at his husband from between his legs, he wonders - could Blaine honestly be referring to either of them right now? Kurt has never thought of this before, but it is possible that one of them might hold one of those top spots. One of those lovers was an online hookup and a one-night stand all rolled into one. Even though it pretty much destroyed their relationship for a while, the concept has the potential to jettison it into a coveted super-hot fantasy slot.

“B-because first will always be our wedding night,” Blaine says.

“And second?” Kurt asks, though he recognizes he should be happy with Blaine’s answer and stop there. Even if just for now. Otherwise everything they’ve been doing for the past 45 minutes might plummet downhill real quick.

“O-our first time.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s alright then,” Kurt says, contentedly going back to the masterful blowjob he’s giving.

“_Kurt_,” Blaine moans, his entire body quaking, the cuffs around his wrists and ankles chattering like teeth in anticipation. He’s so close to the edge he can taste it. The payoff from this promises to be glorious, but the trade-off has been the metal cuffs digging into his skin, the constant stream of sweat rolling down his back, and the tension in his abs threatening to give him one hell of a cramp. But now that this blowjob is back in full swing, and with no sign of stopping, Blaine begins to relax a little more, follow the flow of Kurt’s mouth and his tongue, which have been massaging him ruthlessly since Kurt got home from work with his latest _Vogue_ assignment.

Kurt has to realize that if he stops now, this will have been all for naught. He’ll have ruined Blaine’s orgasm, and they’ll need to start over again later.

Unless that’s been Kurt’s plan all along - to build on this orgasm, and possibly subsequent orgasms, to create one super-orgasm.

If that is Kurt’s plan, Blaine’s not going to lie.

He _will_ cry.

Blaine’s eyelids flutter shut. His head rolls back on his pillow. His hips climb up once again but Kurt does nothing to stop them, and he doesn’t back away. Blaine starts a soft, wavering chant of, “Yes, yes, yes, yes …” - a sure sign that he’s going to cum whether Kurt wants him to or not.

And Kurt keeps going.

As far as Blaine’s body is concerned, there’s no turning back now.

His arms yank down, his knees curl up, straining their bindings to their bitter ends. The chanting stops, Blaine’s mouth stuck open mid _yes_, and Kurt knows that’s his cue. He lubes up two fingers and slips them carefully inside his husband’s ass …

… and the rest his history.

“Oh … _God_!” Blaine moans, his hips snapping up and stopping as he cums sloppily in his husband’s mouth. Kurt stops and holds him, enveloping him in the heat created by his lips closed around his cock. He breathes in deep through his nose and then takes Blaine down his throat for one last swallow, gifted with a shuddering gasp and a sigh when he does so. “Oh … oh God … oh God …” Blaine mutters, lips loosely repeating the same two words over and over as his body tries to recover from what has to be the greatest orgasm in the history of his existence on earth.

“How do you feel, baby?” Kurt asks, subtly spitting into a nearby towel as he attempts to catch his breath.

“I …” Blaine starts, but he doesn’t have enough working brain cells to help him finish, so he reverts back to his original response of “… oh _God_ …”

Kurt grins, giving himself a mental pat on the back when he gets a better view of the gorgeous mess that is his sated husband – bent knees, slack arms, heaving chest, flushed face …

That’s when Kurt remembers!

_Research_!

“Hold on, hold on!” Kurt scrambles up the bed, reaching for his bedside table and fumbling with the contents inside – tissues; lube; condoms; Tic-Tacs; half a Power Bar, hard as a rock (must be Blaine’s. Yikes! How long has _that_ been there!?) – until he finds the NARS blush Isabelle gave him before he left work. He kneels beside Blaine’s torso and pops it open. He swipes a finger through the peachy-pink block of color, which he then applies to Blaine’s bicep resting on the bed beside his face. He pulls out his cell phone and snaps a few pics, alternating between flash and no flash, trying to get the best image of the two shades side by side – Blaine’s flushed cheek and this swatch of Orgasm blush. Kurt swipes through the photos he’s taken and finds the best one. He zooms in, examines it closely and smiles.

“Well I’ll be … look at that!” Kurt shows Blaine the picture. Blaine opens his eyes a slit to see, but in his loopy state, it’s nowhere near in focus. “It’s not an exact perfect match, but it’s pretty damned close!”

“That’s … that’s great,” Blaine pants, shifting back and forth, rolling out his shoulders and ankles before they go numb.

“I actually prefer the natural color of your skin, of course, but this is a very complementary all around shade for an everyday glow. Plus, it looks incredible on you.”

“Thank you?” Blaine watches with concern as his husband gets up off the bed, looking at the photo, and hurries out of the room. “Uh, Kurt? Kurt! Where are you going!?”

“I’m sorry, Blaine, but my head is swirling with ideas! I have to type up a few things before I forget! Isabelle wants the article before the morning!”

“That’s … that’s great, honey,” Blaine calls after him, eyes locked on Kurt’s pale butt as he hurries down the hall to his studio, “but, do you think maybe … can you unlock me first!? … Kurt!? … I have to go to the bathroom …!”


End file.
